Un ejemplo a Seguir
by LoveIsWrittenWithBlood
Summary: Emmett McCarthy a decidico ver dibujos animados... le llaman tanto la atencion que elije a uno para que sea su ejemplo a seguir ¿Que personaje sera?¿Que hara Emmett para ser como el?... PESIMO SUMMARY


**Los personajes son de Meyer... cosa que todos sabemos :)**

**Un Ejemplo a seguir;**

Era un día normal, en la maravillosa vida de Emmett McCarthy … tenia demasiada tarea por hacer, pero a el eso no le importaba… sus padres habian salido a dar un paseo… y solo estaba en casa con su hermana… asi que prácticamente estaba solo… ¿pero quien dejaba solo a Emmett McCarthy? Al irresponsable chico de 14 años.

Aunque el no haría nada malo en casa, absolutamente nada. Estaba sentado en el sillón de la pequeña sala mirando detenidamente la pantalla de la TV… mientras pensaba en que hacer. Sin duda alguna esa manera en la que movía la pierna derecha, era señal de su desesperación por hacer algo, el daría cualquier cosa por estar ocupado en algo… lo que fuera.

— Rayos!— dijo cuando se dio cuenta de que no habia nada divertido por hacer.

Hasta que se rindió y fue a buscar el control remoto de la TV y la encendió. Estaba cambiándole de canal… ya era la segunda vez que veía ese cabello rosa y ese otro cabello verde, y a un niño con la gorra rosada.

—¿pero que niño usa una gorra rosada?— se pregunto a si mismo, aunque el sabia que no tenia respuesta a esa duda.

Ahora estaba mas desesperado que nunca… asi que decidió dejarle a ese programa del niño de la gorra rosada. Conforme pasaba el tiempo Emmett se interesaba mas por ese programa… ahora estaba viendo la TV sin parpadear.

Mientras tanto la hermana de Emmett, Susan, estaba en su recamara haciendo tarea… y en verdad estaba muy preocupada, por que la casa estaba en un silencio tan pacifico, ya era hora de que llegaran los bomberos o la policía… a causa de las "inocentes bromas" de su hermano menor. Decidió mejor que era hora de bajar a echarle un vistazo a Emmett. Cuando llego a la sala, se sorprendió al ver a su hermano… tranquilo y callado frente a la TV.

—Emmett ¿no deberías de estar haciendo tu tarea?— le pregunto Susan realmente preocupada.

—Si —contesto simplemente Emmett

—Amm ¿y entonces porque no la haces? — pregunto Susan algo confundida

— Porque… ¿Qué no has escuchado las ultimas noticias? — ahora fue Emmett quien pregunto a Susan.

— ¿De que hablas? — Susan si que estaba preocupada por la cordura de su hermano menor.

— Esas, las ultimas! Las de la influenza! — dijo Emmett orgulloso de ser el quien pusiera al tanto a su hermana

— ¿y eso que tiene que ver?— pregunto Susan en medio de carcajadas.

— Que en el salón de clases preste mis lapiceros— dijo Emmett

—YY? —siguió Susan a carcajadas

—¿Qué no tienes idea de cuantas veces respiraron en el o peor, ESTORNUDARON?— Pregunto Emmett realmente molesto por la actitud de su hermana.

—Oooo lo que tu digas— respondió Susan

—Amm Susan, cambiando de tema ¿no sabes como se llama esta serie?—Pregunto Emmett señalando a la TV.

—Si… es obvio… varitas mágicas, cabello raro, pequeñas personitas con alas, un niño con la gorra rosa…"Los padrinos Mágicos"— dijo Susan a la vez que subía a su recamara.

Cuando se acabo la serie… Emmett estaba muy pensativo… y eso era raro en el.

—Ya se!— grito muy entusiasmado… se levanto de un brinco del sillón y corrió a su habitación. Cerro la puerta con un gran golpe.

Susan se estremeció al escuchar tremendo puertazo… pero no salio para ver que era, sabia la respuesta, era "Emmett". Susan desde su habitación, solo escuchaba cosas cayéndose y siendo movidas.

A los pocos minutos Emmett salio de su habitación… pero no era exactamente Emmett… llevaba una peluca verde… una camisa blanca, una corbata, pantalones negros, pequeñas alas falsas. Susan salio al escuchar la puerta de la habitación de su hermano abrirse. Al verlo vestido asi… empezó a reír y a reír… no salían palabras de su boca, Emmett estaba realmente molesto.

—Emmett… lamento decirte… pero Halloween ya paso— dijo Susan al mismo tiempo que limpiaba lagrimas de su rostro.

—Déjame!! Cosmo es mi ejemplo a seguir— dijo Emmett con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—No necesitas mucho para llegar a ser como el—dijo Susan, quien comenzaba a reírse de nuevo.

—Enserio?—pregunto Emmett emocionado

— Totalmente enserio— contesto Susan.

Susan entro de nuevo a su habitación, satisfecha de haberse reído un poco… solo tenía la duda de que haría esta vez su pequeño y travieso hermano.

Emmett no hizo mas que sonreír de camino a la sala… su hermana le habia dicho que casi era como Cosmo y el no lo podía creer. Emmett empezó a caminar de un lado para otro pensando en que haría Cosmo en esos momentos… y sin mas duda subió a la mesa del comedor… pero antes de aventarse cerro los ojos.

—Soy como Cosmo, Soy como Cosmo…— empezó a repetirse a el . Y después de 10 veces de decirse lo mismo, se aventó y cayo bocabajo.

Susan bajo corriendo al oír el golpe en el primer piso… al ver a su hermano tirado, pensó que estaria inconciente hasta que empezó a moverse.

—¿Intentas suicidarte? Porque déjame decirte que aventarte de la mesa no funciono— dijo Susan

—No… esque tu me dijiste que era como Cosmo—dijo Emmett defraudado

—Hay Emmett… no lo decia en todos los sentidos—dijo Susan

—Pero…—Emmett no termino la oración porque no sabia como.

Emmett se quito el disfraz y se sentó en el sillón mirando de nuevo la TV.

Susan subió a su habitación a escuchar música, cuando escucho que tocaron la puerta.

A los pocos segundos su hermano entro…

—Susan ¿tenemos ropa amarilla o algo parecido?— pregunto Emmett

—mmm no se-—contesto Susan sin darle mucha importancia

Cuando Emmett salio de la habitación, Susan quedo intrigada por lo de la ropa amarilla. Pero antes de caer en la cuenta, escucho a su hermano cantar a todo pulmón; Vive en una piña debajo del mar…

—¡Mierda! Bob Esponja no— al terminar de decirlo, salio corriendo detrás de su hermano para impedir que se arrojara a la piscina e intentara respirar bajo del agua.

* * *

**Lectoras (es);; jaja sii... es un fic tonto... pero fuee mi tarea.. obviamente con personajes diferentes, pero lo hize con el fin de que Emmett fuera el protagonista; la historia se situa en algun lugar de la vida humana de Emmett... claro... existian los Padrinos Magicos jaja xD" :) tan tierno que se me hizo Emmett xD... espero que les haya gustado porque yo rei bastante.**

**Sin mas que decir, espero que le den un clic y dejen un RR;**


End file.
